Brother Complex
by Kiara Arcana
Summary: Just a short story featuring an overprotective Ace. Please read and enjoy! SPOILER ALERT: Some slight spoilers from Luffy's past, the Alabasta Arc and the Whitebeard Pirates.


**Okay, this is just something I came up with while I was doing my History Exam Paper (It was an objective paper so I had time to spare). If you like it, please leave a review; they sustain my life force! ^.^**

**For those who read and reviewed for my 'Rise of the Guardians' story : I'm really sorry I haven't updated in like _months. _I kinda lost my muse (mostly due to the fact that I crashed and burned in my monthly exam). Don't worry, I have NOT abandoned that story. However, I will only get back to it in December because my scholarship exam is coming in November and I'm technically not allowed on the computer (I was only allowed today because my grades have improved so yay!) Sorry and hope you guys are still following my story! **

**Arigatou Gozaimasu. **

**Disclaimer: Have never, will never and shall never own One Piece or its characters. The only thing thing I own are the ideas.**

**SPOILER ALERT: Some slight spoilers from Luffy's past, the Alabasta Arc and the Whitebeard Pirates.**

* * *

**Brother Complex**

Luffy was cute.

This is a fact that Ace knows very well. He knew it even when he had first met Luffy and hated the kid's guts. Luffy, however, did _not _know he was cute, was happily ignorant about it, in fact.

And that, in some (cruel, according to Ace: Overprotective Brother Extraordinaire) twist of fate, somehow made Luffy even cuter! The problem about that fact was that everyone else could see it too.

Now, this hadn't disturbed him so much when he and Luffy were still together—before Ace had ventured off and formed the Spade Pirates. Back then, Luffy's attention was mostly stuck on food and Ace. They hunted together, ate together, slept together and trained together. They practically did everything together; a side-effect of living with bandits no doubt.

And Ace has always known that though food was the main thing in Luffy's mind (and becoming the Pirate King, of course), his _otouto_, to put it quite simply, _adored_ his big brother (And no, Ace was _not _preening at that thought!).

So, everything was fine…until, of course, the day he left Dawn Island.

It was only when the island he had spent most of his life on was long out of sight that Ace realized a few very important—somehow overlooked in the excitement of the moment—facts.

Fact 1: His kid brother was probably the cutest thing in current existence.

Fact 2: His _otouto_ had no romantic or lustful inclination whatsoever. Heck, Ace was sure his brother didn't even know what flirting was; and don't even get him started on _sex_!

Fact 3: Ace wasn't there to protect Luffy from perverted bastards anymore.

Ace's eye didn't stop twitching for a few days.

He only calmed down when he remembered that Luffy was still living with bandits—who were more of very distant cousins than anything else. Plus, Luffy would be too busy training and eating to bother with the townspeople in Goa Kingdom (due to the whole Sabo incident, Luffy has retained a great dislike towards them).

So, everything was…..almost fine.

Then, 3 years passed and Ace got his hands on Luffy's wanted poster. The first thing he did was grin in (brotherly) pride, and then his brain started working.

His thought process went something like this:

'_If Luffy has a bounty on his head—a 30 million Beli bounty!—that meant that Luffy had finally set out to sea…on a ship…with a crew…which he was living with…in an enclosed area….only him and his crew…for long periods of time…'_

Whitebeard had to dock his ship at the nearest island for repairs that day.

Marco and Thatch wondered if Ace needed to attend anger management classes.

And the rest of the crew avoided Ace for the next 3 weeks on account that he had a maniacal glint in his eye and had taken to growling whenever he looked at Luffy's wanted poster.

And then, came the day he was reunited with Luffy in Alabasta. Saying he was happy is an understatement!

After an interesting run-in with _Smoker the White Hunter_ of all people, he had been duly introduced to the rest of the Strawhat Pirates. He had been polite, of course, but internally he was roaring (or moaning—it was hard to tell at the time) like a rabid tiger.

Luffy had seven crewmates.

Nami, a money-obsessed she-demon; Zoro, a no-sense-of-direction-swordsman; Usopp, a compulsive liar, but impressive sharpshooter; Sanji, a noodle-dancing love-cook (according to Zoro, anyway); Vivi, the princess of Alabasta; Chopper, a _tanuki _doctor; and of all things, a giant duck!

Usopp, Nami and Chopper he excluded from his (righteous) overprotective anger because Usopp had more of a hero-worship thing going on with Luffy; Nami clearly thought of Luffy as a simple-minded little brother; and Chopper was a freaking _tanuki_! He didn't even bother about the duck.

The rest of them sans Luffy wondered why a shiver went down their spine.

The rest of the journey with Luffy was spent with Ace adoring his _otouto _in his own inconspicuous way and making sure Luffy's crewmates understood that _he was powerful_—and very likely to kick their asses if anything happened to his brother.

And he meant _anything._

Finally, the moment came that he had to part ways with Luffy again (and didn't that make Ace feel sombre). He gave Luffy his Vivre Card and said farewell to Luffy's crewmates, giving Nami—whom he found was quite protective of Luffy as well—a meaningful look. She responded to this by giving her own meaningful look—which translated basically to '_The perverted bastards won't know what hit them'_. (Of course, it could have also meant '_I'll be charging you for this later'_…)

The rest of them got a grin.

And if he looked slightly demonic doing so… well, let's just blame the lighting shall we?

* * *

**So, did you guys like it or was it a major flop? Any constructive criticism is welcomed. I'm trying to improve my writing abilities. If anybody wants to make a story request, please either PM me or leave the request in a review! Just to warn you though, I will only be able to write it around December. Exams suck, especially scholarship exams! Thanks for reading! ^.^ **


End file.
